


1-800 Ghost Tips

by BewilderedSjipper



Series: Garry's Mod [2]
Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Murder, OOC, Temporary Character Death, Violence, blood mention, doesn't follow the video as well as the last one did, garry's mod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GMod time! The frantic whodunnit gameplay continues as the group find themselves trapped in a small terraced house with a killer on the loose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-800 Ghost Tips

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different. They know it's a game and it goes in a timeline kinda?

1) 

*That first bit is from the previous video so the "1)" refers to the "HouseWithaGarden_v2" map*

The wall of maps, six in total, light up on the previously dark screen. I look around at the others who stand in the steel-grey room with me, wondering what they will pick. 

Sips is the first to speak up, his eyes lighting up as he runs forward and hits the tile that says "housewithgardenv2". Smith is right behind him. "Oh yea, this map is great! It's gotta be done."

Since Sips has more experience when it comes to things like this I shrug and choose that option as well. 

The map gets selected and we are teleported to the map, the blue "You Are A Bystander" bright in my face for a few moments before I am dropped into a small bedroom. And when I say small, I mean there is enough room for a queen sized bed, a cabinet with a phone on it, and two bedside tables; A small vanity behind me.

I jump when I see I'm not alone in this room, Simon appearing on the other side of the bed near the large window that shows the small backyard area and shed. 

"Oh, uh, hello."

"Hi Hannah," Simon says, looking at me seductively.

He crawls across the bed towards me, my back hitting the wall. I laugh as he gets off the bed and into my personal bubble, his hands moving to rest on my waist.

He leans forward to kiss me but I turn my head. "Let's see if we're stuck in here, first."

He steps back and frowns. I press an apologetic kiss to his lips before walking over to the door and trying the handle. It opens and I step outside, hearing footsteps. 

A door in front of me is slightly ajar, another one to my left open as well. I see Smith standing outside and yell, turning around.

"Oh no! There's a man outside!" Simon says, shutting the door.

"No! Let me in!" I frantically scramble for the handle, shutting the door behind me.

Simon stands by the window, looking outside. "There's someone in the window!" I hear, Simon backing away from the sill.

"Oh that's creepy," I laugh. 

The lights suddenly go out and I jump, Simon's hand finding mine in the dark. The sound of someone running their hand against a wall can be heard. "Simon?" 

"Yea?" The lights suddenly come back on and I start again. "There's a lightswitch, thank God."

I pull Simon over to the window and look outside, seeing Sips in the shed and Ross standing to the side with a gun in hand. 

"Hello?" I call. "We're trapped in here." Sjin moves into my line of sight, waving up at me.

Faintly, I can hear Sips laughing. Simon tugs on my hand and I let him pull me away from the window, following him out of the room and down the stairs.

We look around, seeing a very small kitchen and another door that, upon entering, seems to lead to the front door. "Back out that way, love," Simon says, turning me around and guiding me out with his hands, one of which still holds mine, on my hips.

We continue to walk in this train-like fasion out the open back door, nothing but a small living area to the left. "Hello," I say, waving with my free hand.

Sjin suddenly lurches at Ross, pulling a knife out and effectively stabbing him in the neck. Blood splatters across the white tile, Simon and I screaming when he turns to look back at us.

I dart left, jumping up into the dead garden in hopes of getting past him and picking up the gun that lays a few feet from Ross' dead body.

He directs his attention on me though, and I barely have time to yell before the knife comes towards me. The last thing I see is the crazy grin on Sjin's face, and a flash of silver.

 

3) *This one is going to be like a sort of continuation of 1) as in they are continuing Gmod Murder and the Hannah/Simon relationship that was going on*

The game resets and the red text of "You Are A Murderer" flashes before I'm set at the top of the stairs. I hear Sips swear and the sound of a cabinet door creaking from the room to my right. 

I try to look casual, looking for people in the bathroom before going into the room where I heard Sips.

There are a pair of very worn and dirty boots on the floor, leading me to believe he removed them before getting into the closet. 

"Hello?" I call, moving to the third door where he is. 

I throw the door open, pulling my knife out. "No - no!" He tries moving backwards, crouched in the bottom of the storage closet. 

His death is quick, the light from his eyes fading as blood spurts from his neck. I giggle, using a shirt from one of the other closets to wipe the blood from my face and sliding on a dark purple shirt that isn't splattered with blood.

Going back out into the hall, I go downstairs and into the back yard. I hear the sound of the screen door slamming shut and turn around, going back inside and to the front entry way area.

Ross is in there, digging through one of the empty cabinets. "Oh, hello Simon."

"Hey Ross." I open up the door with the boiler and fuse box, turning off all the lights in the house. A feminine scream can be heard from upstairs and I grin to myself. 

Making sure the smile is gone before I turn around, I see Ross has opened up the door leading out. "No, shut the door! Close the fucking door!" 

"It won't close!" He sounds quite panicked, the door getting caught on something.

I kick a can out of the way and we finally get the door shut. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I turn around and paint a crimson smile on Ross' neck. "I told you to close the door," I whisper in Ross' ear, the choking noises finally stopping. 

Opening the door slowly, I look around the room. No one appears to be downstairs, my thoughts going to the scream I heard when the lights went out before.

"I'm coming for you, Hannah." I slink up the stairs, checking the room where Sips' dead body lay, then the master bedroom. She isn't in either so I check the bathroom and the bedroom at the end of the hall before turning to the only room I haven't yet checked.

The grip on my knife tightens as I step into the room, crates and other clutter scattered about the room, tripping me up. 

I crouch down under the bed, wondering where Hannah could be hidden. I move to the closet and throw open the doors, the one banging into the wall and coming back to a close. 

Hannah yells as I wretch the door open again, crouching down so I can look at her pretty face. "Oh hello, um, Simon?"

She looks scared, her eyes widening when they see the knife in my hand. She opens her mouth to scream but I quickly cover her mouth with my hand. "No, we don't want you causing a ruckus do we?"

She shakes her head, her breathing heavy. I lean forward, moving my hand off her mouth and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "There. Now I can see your beautiful face."

"Simon-" 

"Shhh," I shush her, putting a finger against her lips. "Come here," I put my fingers underneath her chin and bring her face to mine.

Her whole body shakes as she kisses me, our mouths parting for one last kiss. 

I let go of her chin, watching her crumble to the floor. Her eyes remain open, the once vibrant, blue eyes that were so full of life now dull and grey.

I reach forward and shut her eyes, pressing one last lingering kiss to her forhead. "Please forgive me."

4) This is another continuation because that's just what works. 

I watch from the spectator room as Simon goes outside, Sjin and Smith having so much stuff piled up in the shed that Simon was unable to get in and stab them, giving Smith an easy shot.

We cheer, the screen showing us the "Bystanders Win!" for a moment before being replaced by the next round screen. 

I get the gun this round, the game dropping me just outside the back door. Sips stands in a puddle in the dead garden, and I can see Smith standing in the living room. 

Sips and Simon both go for the shed, Sips telling Simon no one is allowed in. I walk around outside, quite scared because the guy with the gun is usually the one the murderer goes for. I wave my gun towards the shed, standing in the doorway.

"Stay back! Stay back!" They back up until they can't anymore, Simon's hands shooting up.

"Oh God, he's got a gun!"

"No come on, get him outta here," Sips calls.

I hear the door open behind me and move away, going to stand by the dead tree/shrubs. Sjin comes outside, yelling "Everybody in the garage!" and going in there.

I decide that even though everyone will probably die, it will be easier to pick out the murderer and shoot him as he tries to come through the door. "Yea, everybody in the garage," I yell.

Suddenly everyone except for Smith are outside, running around. Sjin has picked up a shovel and is poking people with it, Hannah coming over to stand by me in the corner. 

"Ross, you can trust me," I panic as Sjin comes towards me with the shovel, Sips and Simon leaving the garage. I make my move, running over and trying to shut the door.

"I'm coming in here, can I come in?" Hannah's face appears in the crack and I open the door far enough for her to enter. 

There is the sound of banging on the door and Hannah yelps, grabbing the front of my shirt and pressing her face into my chest. The arm that doesn't have a gun at the end of it goes around her, the door opening and Simon entering this time.

"Hannah!" She turns around after hearing her name, stepping away from me.

"Oh, hello Simon. You're going to stab us, aren't you?"

I move to the corner, crouching behind the table. I can hear Sjin flirting with Sips, Sips saying it's Sjin. 

"Oh God, back up Sjin!" I don't hear a reply, Simon knocking something over in the shed. Moments later I hear Sips laughing. 

Simon opens the door and I go out, the paranoia setting in and making me feel really uneasy. Sjin, who had Sips pressed up against the fence in a heated kiss now steps back, smiling sheepishly at me. 

I move to stand by the side of the garage, Sjin and Sips going to the garage door out of my sight. "You know he's gonna start smoking soon," I hear Sips call.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the idea that maybe no one will die, I move to stand near the dead shrubs where I can see almost everything. 

Hannah comes out of the shed and comes near me, Smith saying "Ross, you're gonna have to shoot someone soon," from his place just outside the door.

I point the gun at Hannah, my hand shaking. "No. I - I don't think I can do it." I lower the weapon, moving away from Hannah and towards the shed.

I notice smoke coming from the shed and look in, seeing Simon standing in the corner, black smoke surrounding him. 

I try not to think about what I'm doing, pulling the trigger before my mind can stop me. "Noooo!" Simon yells, the "Bystanders Win!" popping up a few moments later.

6) These are all in a timeline. 

I huff, mad that I wasn't able to get anyone last round. The screen flashs red, and I smile. 

I start at the top of the stairs this time, opening the door to my right and going in. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to find Sjin blocking the exit. 

"Hey Sjin," I smile at him, determined not to go another round as the murderer without killing at least one person. 

"Hey yourself," He smiles back. 

Before he has time to react I pull out the knife and plunge it deep into his stomach. He stumbles back, tumbling down the stairs. 

I stand at the top, watching his broken body leave a trail of blood. Slowly making my way down, careful not to step in the blood, I make sure he's dead before going outside, where everybody else seems to be.

Outside you can hear all sorts of banging around in the shed, the small building not big enough to fit four people on top of all the junk currently in there. 

I open the door and see Ross crouched on the counter with a gun pointed straight at me. Flashbacks from last round appear and I yell, slamming the door shut. 

The door to the shed opens and I make a beeline for the door. "I'll go outside and bait him," I hear Smith say. "Come on! Do me! Do me!"

"Come on Simon, he's begging," Sips says. "He's pleading."

I go inside and into the living room, hiding behind the couch as Smith enters and goes upstairs. Knowing he's going to find the dead body I follow him. 

"Oh God, there's a dead body!" He looks at me, wide-eyed. I flash the knife and he yells, turning and stumbling over the body, up the stairs. 

I follow him up and into the bedroom opposite where I was when I killed Sjin. He tries to shut the door but I move in before he can, forcing him to move back onto the bed.

I shut the door, moving closer to Smith while making sure to stay in betwee him and the door. "Oh, would you look at this. What was it you were saying earlier?"

"No! I didn't say anything!" I hear the door open behind me and spin around, hearing the gun go off before I have a change to do anything.


End file.
